Randomblackberry's mystery contest!
by Randomblackberry
Summary: What it says on the tin. A mystery contest! If you joined... That would be really nice. Registration due on January the fifteen! Details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first contest so I'm really nervous... Rules at the bottom.**

"Hey, Pittoo?"

"..."

At her companion's silence the author let out a groan of exasperation.

"Dark Pit?"

"What?"

"Do you know what day it is today?"

Dark Pit turned to stare at Random, slightly confused.

"I don't know. Thursday?"

Ignoring the fact that that wasn't even close to what day of the week it was, Random amended her previous statement.

"No. What's the date?"

A bored shrug was her answer. Random groaned again, the sound dragging out even longer than the first time.

"It's January the 3rd, Dark Pit. Do you know what's so special about today?"

"Dunno. I get to beat up Pit-stain?" the dark angel smirked in reply.

Random shook her head wildly. "Please don't. That didn't go down well with Palutena last time. No, today marks the end of my first year on fanfiction!"

The sound of chirping crickets were heard. Dark Pit was staring at the self claimed author as if she was insane. Perhaps she was.

"So?" Dark Pit inquired, finally breaking the silence. "Big whoop. That means nothing-"

"So I'm holding a contest!" Random butted in happily.

There was another period of silence.

"You were just looking for an excuse to host one." Dark Pit accused.

The brown haired girl laughed nervously. "Um, yeah maybe. Anyways, I've decided to host a mystery contest!"

"The only mystery will be how you'll find time to actually do all the technical stuff." Dark Pit grumbled.

"Hey. No negativity!" Random snapped, her voice then fading to a more worried tone. "I hope people join. It would be embarrassing if nobody joined... You there! Person reading this! Please join! Please!"

There was a loud crackling sound. The dark angel listened, and concluded it came from the wall. The fourth one, to be precise. He let out a sigh from his place on the couch.

"Poor soul that has to fix the fourth wall." he said solemnly.

Random sent the mentioned wall a worried look, and once it seemed like it would hold, she nodded, and continued.

"Alright, rules!"

"They suck!" Dark Pit added unhelpfully.

 **Um yeah! Mystery contest! I've been wanting to host a contest for a while now, and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. So rules, yeah they suck, but they're necessary.**

 **1\. Your score will be based on the following: Grammar and spelling, characters, mystery aspects, originality, and how much you stay to the criteria.**

 **2\. Oneshots can be any length over 2000 words. Multi chapters have no limits (like Cloud!) but don't work yourself too hard!**

 **3\. Rating can be anything. M rated fics are okay, but try not to get too graphic in your descriptions.**

 **4\. Assist trophies can be in the fic, but the stars must be smashers.**

 **5\. It can be canon or AU, I don't mind.**

 **6\. Genre 1 must be mystery and the second (preferably) one of the following (suspense, adventure, crime, action, friendship, humour, tragedy, western, or something else I'm forgetting) There's leeway here of course. Although the first one must be mystery, the options for the second are pretty much suggestions.**

 **7\. Okay this next bit is important. If you are writing a multichapter fic, it must be serious. Yes there may be lighthearted moments, but the overall mood and atmosphere must be serious and dark. Oneshots on the other hand can be about Sonic searching for chili dogs that the villager sniped with his pocket but was then struck down by Pikachu's thunderbolt and then sliced in half with Link's master sword and- You get it, oneshots can be ridiculous, as long as there is a 'mystery'**

 **8\. Another important piece of information is the fact that the culprit MUST be revealed at some point throughout the story, preferably towards the end. The culprit doesn't have to be seen by the characters, but the reader must eventually know who he is. Like, it could end with everyone being killed, but then the culprit needs to throw off his hood or whatever so the reader can see who it actually is. A slightly annoying rule, I know, but I like to know who the culprit is.**

 **9\. This piece is even more important. HAVE FUN! Sorry that came off a bit forceful. But there is no point in this if you're not enjoying yourself.**

 **If you still have questions, PM me. To register drop a review or PM me. Registration ends on the fifteenth of January, and entries are due by the twenty fifth of February, a date that may or may not change. If you need an extension, I can work with you. You may start writing and posting as soon as you sign up.**

 **Wow, that was long and serious. I'd just like to say to everyone who helped me through my first year here, thank you. A lot of people have been here for years, and starting up was kind of hard because everyone else seemed to know what they were doing and I was failing miserably. (Especially because I'm an idiot) You've all been so nice and kind to me. I hope this new year of 2016 will be a good one for me and everyone. I have almost no confidence in my writing. But your reviews and favourites and even people just reading my fics fills me with a sort of joy and stirs a glimmer of confidence inside of me. Thank you. Thank you so much. And sorry for rambling and taking up all of your precious time.**

 **Good luck everyone! And have fun! :D**


	2. Entrants so far and prizes

**Hi guys. Seven people have already registered, and if any more wanted to join that would be great!**

 **Our contestants so far are:**

 **Bladewielder05**

 **Paradigm Of Writing**

 **Imagination Is King**

 **FrenchMarioBros**

 **Ender2142**

 **Extreme Tactician**

 **J.C Doggendoodle**

 **Musicsymphony888**

 **Thanks for joining you guys.**

 **Now, prizes!**

 **3rd place: A review on one of your stories, and a favourite of story.**

 **2nd place: Two reviews on two of your stories, and two favourites on two of your stories**

 **1st place: Two reviews on two of your stories, an author favourite and follow, and a oneshot.**

 **Would people want my oneshots? They kinda suck. People can trade in their prizes for other prizes if it all matches up.**

 **Anyways that was just a quick update. Remember, registration finishes on January the fifteenth and the entries are due in the twenty fifth of Febuary ( might extend)**

 **Good luck everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Actually important stuff at the bottom.**

"Hey, Pittoo?"

Silence. Huh, this seemed familiar.

"Dark Pit?"

"What?"

Definite déjà vu.

"Y'know that mystery contest I set up?" Random asked.

Dark Pit didn't even look at her, too invested in playing as himself in super smash brothers. Egotistical jerk.

"Nobody entered? Can't say I didn't warn you."

Random stamped her foot in frustration. "No! That's not what happened!"

"huh?"

"We've got entrants. 8 of them in fact. A couple have already started posting their stories!" Random announced the news with a flourish, and some awful jazz hands.

"Oh, okay then."

The brown haired author blinked at his bored gone. "That's it?"

"That's what?"

"Shouldn't be a little more excited? Couldn't you at least pretend to be happy for me?" Random scowled.

Dark Pit blinked. "Umm... Yay?"

Random stormed out of the room. "I really need to get some new friends."

 **HEYA THERE! Thanks to all who joined, but registration is now closed. Remember the deadline is on the twenty fifth of February. Also please pm me when you've published your story. Yeah that's it. Have fun, and good luck?**


	4. Extension

**Well, important stuff at the bottom as usual.**

"Well most of you probably saw this coming."

"I did." Dark Pit butted in unhelpfully.

Random let out an exaggerated sigh, twisting her hair furiously around her finger. "And why did you see it coming exactly?"

"I'm willing to bet that nobody's even posted their stories." The dark angel smirked.

The partially insane author matched the grin. "That'd be a bet I'd be willing to take you up on, as several contestants have posted their stories. Still, I have had a couple of requests for extensions so... Tada!"

Dark Pit scowled. "Um. It's like a couple of days from the original deadline. Isn't it a bit short notice to make an extension?"

Random nodded seriously. "Yes, and for that I apologise for any inconvenience. If the deadline caused you to produce rushed work, I invite you to edit it before the new deadline, which is..."

Dark Pit blinked. "You expecting a drumroll or something?"

"The 15th of March! I know it's not exactly a month, but I think I've already given you quite a bit of time, and I don't want this going longer than it needs to. So, yeeeeeah."

Dark Pit nodded. "And to any contestants reading this, I'm one of the judges, so if you get 0 points, you know who read your story. If you kill me, YOU WILL PAY."

"Ignore him." Random dismissed him with a wave of her hand. "Kill his character all you want."

"You authors abuse your power."

 **So I would have put this up earlier but I've been really busy so. Yeah. Anyway new deadline is 15th March. Anybody who has produced rushed work because of the old deadline may edit it as they see fit before the new deadline ends. Good luck everyone!**


	5. Results

**Important stuff and thanks down at the bottom.**

"Get a grip."

"No."

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow and then paused, actually thinking over his words for once, what a surprise. "We can get this done in like five seconds. Just announce the winner and then return to your little cubby hole of bloody harvest moon of all games."

Random raked a hand through her hair. "But... I want to do this right."

Dark Pit allowed his head to fully flop into the sofa in defeat.

Random looked around. "Oh! Cameras are rolling. Quick Dark Pit, say something witty!"

The dark angel lifted his head up off the couch. "...Hi."

"Anyways." Random continued brightly. "I have the results for the mystery contest I've been hosting. I'd like to thank everybody who participated, but there are only two places on offer."

Dark Pit snickered. "You mean only two people actually submitted-"

"Shh!" Random interrupted. "I'd like to announce the winners!"

A drumroll started playing. From somewhere.

"this was a hard decision to make, as both stories were brilliant in unique ways." Random mused. "But second place is going to..."

"A tense story flipping from the past to the present, coupled with chilling feelings, mysterious characters, and a serial killer who always seems to be lurking around the corner. And believe me, this mystery is one that will surprise you. It's 'Don't leave Cloud' by Bladewielder05!"

"Yay." Dark Pit chipped in dryly.

"And now... Just winning by an inch we have...

" A story involving a huge amount of characters and possibilities, with very many of them seeming like they could be the killer stalking the resort on which the group of friends are staying. Prepare for some serious goosebumps when reading, and a mystery that you'll have to wrack your brain to solve. It's 'Pluto Vacation' by Paradigm Of Writing!"

Dark Pit clapped very loudly, and very slowly. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Random grinned, but it quickly turned into a face of horror.. "I guess not- Wait what am I saying? That was terrible! C-Can I do it again? Um. Can we retake that? I-"

 **So yeah. Congratulations to Blade and Paradigm. Your stories were really fun to read. Thanks to the rest of you guys that didn't quite manage to get a story out. I know you tried, and that's enough for me.**

 **Pm me about prizes. We can work something out.**

 **And also, I'm going to use dis opportunity for a little bit of self advertisement (Shameful I know) to tell you to look out for my new smash brothers story, 'Criminal Activity' which hopefully will come out soon if I can get off my lazy ass and write. It's a modern AU involving police officer in training Link, and troublemaker Dark Pit. What's not to like? (Apart from my bad writing of course)**

 **Anyways, thanks everyone, it's been fun!**

 **-Randomblackberry, out!**


End file.
